


High Tension

by unassuming



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Soft sex, There is no plot, Vaginal Fingering, byul and wheein are in here too but very briefly, i said what i said, literally just a lot of gay, yongsun is a service top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unassuming/pseuds/unassuming
Summary: Two hands on my waistYou’re like a wave that came at me...Not a lot of plot here, just a short fic of the LeMak Line having a good time.P.S. I tried to make this a song fic and then got distracted so there's that.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	High Tension

_Shaky eyes that seem to have lost their way_

_The only light that lights you up eyes_

_With your eyes closed_

_You soon fall into a trance…_

+++

Yongsun had pushed and pushed and pushed but it still didn’t feel like enough. (there were days when it never did).

Byulyi seemed to get it. Yongsun was the worst with the choreography. As the leader, she should have the fewest weaknesses, and surely those weaknesses should not be so easily seen. It was obvious in every move Yongsun made. While years of practice had made her dancing seem more natural, especially as she grew in confidence, it was hard not to look in the mirror and see only herself messing up. Even as Hyejin was overworked and exhausted, she seemed to have significantly fewer difficulties picking up the footwork. 

Not that Yongsun ever held it against Hyejin.

It just wasn’t fair for her to be able to swing her hips like that. There was little effort here. Hyejin was barefaced and sweat-slicked, going through a ghost of the motions as she attempts to remember the latest choreography for their title track. Her long fingers swing and snap as her hips shake slightly in a mock of the actual moves. 

Yongsun closes her eyes and breathes deeply. There are extra cameras here for their show and she can’t afford to let anyone see-

But oh behind her eyelids is a scene more dangerous than reality. Featuring Hyejin wearing significantly less and sweating from a different kind of workout. 

Her teeth worry at her lower lip and Yongsun focuses wide eyes on the movements of the dancers as they prepare for practice as well. 

+++

_Tie up my disheveled hair_

_It’s still just the two of us, a deserted island_

_It’s okay to overdo it..._

Yongsun doesn't go home after practice. 

She checks in with Byulyi in the hallway, making sure she didn't overdo it with her injuries. Byulyi whines through the motherly affection, telling her to bother Wheein next time. Yongsun thinks Wheein is just lucky she stayed behind to chat with the cameras alone in the practice room. Their leader doesn't have the patience to stay behind to check-in.

But as soon as those thoughts occur to her, she freezes, overwhelmed by guilt, and waits out the extra ten minutes it takes for Wheein to come back out. 

Wheein reassures Yongsun that she's doing okay, both physically and mentally. Her eyes are drawn and heavy. Yongsun knows how much of a toll this life can be on her at times. She asks if she needs anything else before she leaves.

"I just want to see them again," Wheein says softly. 

And Yongsun knows. It hurts, not being able to see or interact with their fans due to the virus. She aches to hear their cheers, to listen to their stories, and to gaze upon their bright faces. 

"Check on Hyejin too," Wheein adds as they make their way to the parking lot. She throws Yongsun a flirty wink and heads out.

Yongsun drives like a madwoman to Hyejin's house.

This thing between them isn't new. The hate sex that came pre-debut was always good but lately, it had been so much better. Yongsun knows the fans have picked up on their chemistry. Whether they were igniting each other by hate or love, the tension was always a palpable thing whenever they were in the same room. 

It wasn't that Yongsun actually expected anything to come from this tension. The unspoken thing in the room with Hyejin and herself. Early on they were both prone to tears or fists, both too headstrong and sensitive, Hyejin more so to outward criticism, Yongsun to the inner criticism. 

Maybe it's why they work so well, Yongsun muses to herself. Hyejin thrives off the attention and praise of her unnie. She enjoys fighting Yongsun as much as she does teasing but when it comes down to it, what Hyejin has always needed was affection. And Yongsun, so desperate to escape her own fears and failures, finds it easy to fall in with Hyejin, who bears no shame in her pleasure when she takes. The act of finally doing something right, something good, always puts Yongsun on an unbearable high, overcome with her own pride and glee at being able to make her maknae feel so good. 

When Yongsun lets herself into Hyejin's apartment, the younger woman is standing with her back to the door behind the couch. She's still in her practice outfit, a tan tank top and a pair of sweatpants that make her ass look so _good_. 

Hyejin ties back her hair into a low ponytail as Yongsun approaches. She sweeps her long hair over Hyejin's shoulder and presses a kiss to the other side of her neck. Hyejin sighs and leans back against her leader and Yongsun's arms wrap around her hips. 

Her breath becomes uneven and Yongsun is reminded of the way Hyejin laid on the floor during practice. Her glorious chest heaving and knees bent. Hyejin's eyes were closed and her lips parted-

_God_ Yongsun wants her like that.

"Unnie," Hyejin whimpers.

Yongsun smooths her fingers across Hyejin's belly, making the woman in her arms flinch slightly. Hyejin's fingers come to wrap around Yongsun's but they don't push her away. She simply stalls her there as she turns slightly to press a sweet kiss to Yongsun's lips. Her pace is unrushed, despite Hyejin's distinct lack of patience in the bedroom. Yongsun turns Hyejin's hips and presses their bodies to flush against one another. Hyejin sighs against Yongsun's mouth and slips her tongue in, letting it run across the back of Yongsun's teeth before gently flicking it against Yongsun's tongue. The leader shivers slightly and returns the gesture, allowing herself to get lost in the taste of Hyejin, so unique and mingled with the tea Hyejin must have been drinking before Yongsun arrived. 

They make their way to the bedroom somehow. Yongsun doesn't really remember that part, too busy groping Hyejin's ass to really care. When she bites a specific spot low behind Hyejin's ear, Hyejin makes a low purring sound at the back of her throat. When she grabs at her ass at the same time, the purr becomes a growl. Yongsun emits some breathy laughter as Hyejin's long fingernails scrape down the sides of her ribs and Hyejin delights in her flinch. Her eyes are warm on Yongsun's, her pupils blown as they flow the curve of Yongsun's collarbone. 

Hyejin pushes Yongsun onto the bed and crawls across her.

Before a few weeks ago, Yongsun had been quite used to this feeling. She delighted in the weight of Hyejin on top of her, so much more than the idols you see yet still so small. Her legs were long but the feeling of Hyejin's torso pressing Yongsun into the mattress always made her a little dizzy. Now though, Yongsun has seen them like this. Knows just how good they both look, with Hyejin on top of her and Yongsun content beneath her weight. 

And dear _god_ Hyejin's _ass_ in this position is just that much more accented. 

As if reading her mind Hyejin speaks, low and raspy, "Are you thinking about my ass?"

Yongsun groans and grabs at it again, rolling them over so Hyejin's hair splays against the pillows. She looks breathless and wanting and Yongsun has never been good at denying herself.

And- as she strips Hyejin of her pants and underwear in one go, leaving her in the small tank top because priorities- this is a selfish thing. Hyejin is swollen and wet and Yongsun just has to taste her. Can't think of a single thing more absurd than drawing this out any longer because that just means less time spent between Hyejin's legs. 

The first lick has Hyejin crying out hopelessly, her fingers tugging painfully at Yongsun's scalp. "Too much," Hyejin pleads.

Yongsun inhales deeply. Hyejin prefers a light touch with Yongsun's mouth and her fingers deep and slow. She gets off on the unbridled affection in each tortuous movement, savoring everything Yongsun is willing to give her. And her unnie is only too happy to oblige. There are brief moments when Hyejin will need it rough and fast, crying out for her leader to destroy her. But now is not that time. 

She takes another slow lick, this one much less insistent and spamming the entirety of Hyejin. Hyejin groans loudly and her legs fall open even more. Yongsun admires the flexibility before gazing up at Hyejin through her lashes.

Her golden skin shines and Yongsun thinks about how tragic the Korean beauty standards have to be to see Hyejin as anything less than a goddess. Her belly shakes and her thighs tremble, all accented even more by the expanse of skin. Hyejin breathes likes she's running a marathon, not attempting to pretend this workout doesn't affect her. There are no cameras to hide from, no eyes but Yongsun's. Yongsun brings her arms underneath Hyejin's thighs and traces them down the curves of Hyejin's torso. 

Hyejin whines in protest, still ashamed of her body even in the bedroom. She's too exhausted to fight it though and Yongsun takes full advantage of that. Touching any skin within reach of her, unwilling to remove her mouth from her favorite spot.

"You're beautiful," Yongsun whispers against her. The sound makes Hyejin whimper, her stomach clenching. 

Yongsun brushes against the smooth skin and finally retracts her right hand to the apex of Hyejin's thighs. She pushes a lone finger into Hyejin, so wet that the easy slide of it has Yongsun moaning in tandem with the younger woman. She feels amazing clenched around Yongsun's finger and she pushes until she hits the knuckle. Hyejin sighs softly when Yongsun's knuckles come to rest against her clit, bucking her hips slightly. The retreat of her fingers has Yongsun shivering, feeling the way Hyejin clings to her, begging her to stay buried inside. She tears her eyes away from the heavenly sight to watch Hyejin's face. Her mouth is open, lips parted as she pants and sweat drips down her abdomen. 

She drives her fingers back in and Hyejin wails, hips bucking as Yongsun sets a casual pace. Watching Hyejin writhe as Yongsun presses her mouth lightly to her clit. She flicks the small nub lightly, laving gentle attention to it as her fingers hit home. She twists her fingers slightly, curling them to watch Hyejin's reactions to each one. Twisting doesn't do much for Hyejin besides prompting her to sit up slightly and glare at Yongsun. Her unnie knows that this particular movement is more a tease than anything else. A small taste of pleasure. Curling her fingers down produces a low groan from Hyejin, the stimulation boarding on too much. 

But when she twists her wrists and darts her fingers back and forth, Hyejin snaps into an arch, crying out loudly for Yongsun as her legs kick out and her heels dig into the mattress. Yongsun closes her mouth around her clit and strokes her tongue upward lightly. A fleeting touch that sends Hyejin spiraling. 

At first, Yongsun works her through the orgasm, basking in the tremors she can feel beside her head. When Hyejin's body sinks back into the mattress Yongsun allows her a split second to feel the afterglow before her fingers are moving again. Slower, savoring the loud squelch in the quiet apartment. The lewdness of the sounds makes Hyejin even wetter. She's not embarrassed, Yongsun knows. It takes more than that for Hyejin to be embarrassed. But a drunken night led to Hyejin confessing it adds to her senses when she can hear it. Helps her feel immersed in the act. It's one thing to hear Yongsun's moans but another entirely to hear the evidence of just exactly how good Yongsun makes her feel.

Yongsun had blushed heavily (though she blamed it on the alcohol) and had fingered her for hours afterward. 

Hyejin yelps as Yongsun starts back up again. Her upper half twists, as if the sensations are too much too soon. Her legs draw up but instead of closing they remain parted. Hyejin uses the leverage of the bed to thrust Yongsun's fingers deeper into herself, moaning happily at the pleasure she receives for her efforts. 

During the debut, Hyejin was always loud. In interviews, when she sang, when she rapped. However, in the bedroom, she was quiet, as if being too loud would mean Yongsun would leave her high and dry. As if Yongsun could find her voice anything else but devastatingly sexy. 

Yongsun thinks back to their Hip dance practice and amends her statement. Sometimes Hyejin is cute as fuck.

Hyejin would probably glare and pout at that. Which would only bolster Yongsun's claim. So ha. 

Anyway.

Yongsun marvels now at how loud Hyejin is in the bedroom. She doesn't hold back her whimpers or groans anymore. Though for all the sounds she makes, Hyejin will rarely plead. But- when she does- the stream of it is endless. "Please unnie" and "more Yongsun" and "right there, yes" would fall from those gorgeous lips on repeat until she hit her peak. Another thing Yongsun finds interesting is that Hyejin is rarely talkative in the bedroom as well. Her lethargic manner has her more content to make breathy sighs than to put in the effort of vocally teasing Yongsun.

And Yongsun, always delighted to see and hear the fruits of her labor, harbors no complaints. 

But Hyejin has a special spot in her heart for Yongsun's praises.

"You feel so good," Yongsun tells her now as Hyejin's second orgasm rolls lazily through her. "You take my fingers so well."

Hyejin whines and nods her head slowly, opening herself up as Yongsun retracts her fingers. She pouts slightly at being empty but Yongsun doesn't move from her spot. She presses kisses and praises to her thighs. Though Hyejin is incredibly sensitive here, she hates allowing Yongsun to spend time worshipping her legs. Her insecurities had always been a hard spot during their time in the bedroom. The very first-time Yongsun fucked her, she hadn't taken off any clothes. Hyejin had just shoved Yong's hand down her pants and bitten at her own lip hard enough to bleed. 

"Yongsun," Hyejin drawls, trying to catch her breath. "Come back up here."

She ignores Hyejin, biting down hard on the soft skin of Hyejin's left thigh. A full-body shiver wracks Hyejin and she twists in Yongsun's grip. A purple bruise will be forming soon and Yongsun soothes the irritation with her tongue and open-mouthed kisses.

Hyejin tugs at her hair, trying to pull Yongsun up. After a moment, Yongsun relents. Planting one hand on the mattress further up, she glides her sleek body along Hyejin's, dragging her chest up the length of Hyejin's torso. Hyejin lets out an unhappy noise, irritated that in their haste, her top is still on and Yongsun's bra is on as well. Hyejin reaches for Yongsun's face, cups it gently, and brings her closer still-

She chooses that moment to drive two fingers into Hyejin.

The reaction is glorious. Hyejin's legs lock tight around Yongsun and her mouth drops open as her eyes roll back. Her body settles into the mattress again and Yongsun can feel how close she is already from the attention to her thighs and the praises. 

"Again, baby," Yongsun demands, driving her fingers deeper again and again. Hyejin must be sore but she listens well, for once in her life, and nods. She sighs deeply as she stretches, long and catlike. Her toes are curling and she drops one leg from Yongsun's hips so that her unnie has more room to work with.

The third orgasm that follows isn't much but the fourth one is. Hyejin's body takes the third orgasm in stride, allowing the pleasure to wash over her as she presses kisses to Yongsun's neck, happy to have her so close again. Yongsun smiles as she lays a kiss on Hyejin's head and breathes in her perfume. 

However, as she begins to come down from her third orgasm, Yongsun slides up her top, bearing Hyejin's supple chest, and takes one nipple in her mouth. Simultaneously, Yongsun presses her thumb to Hyejin's clit. Hyejin cries out in surprise, clearly caught off guard when Yongsun refuses to relent. Usually by now, Hyejin will let Yongsun ride her face, too blissed out to move and nails too long to give anything but oral. However, she doesn't protest Yongsun's actions, giving her leader a nod of encouragement. Her body seems to agree and Yongsun bites fiercely at her chest. Hyejin screams as the fourth orgasm hits her, taking almost everything out of the younger woman. 

She's not sure how much time passes. Yongsun carefully removes her fingers and listens to Hyejin trying desperately to catch her breath.

"You, are far too good at that," Hyejin remarks, her hands absently running up and down Yongsun's arms. 

Yongsun's lip curls, smug, "I've been waiting to do that all day." 

Hyejin looks at her in surprise and Yongsun ducks her head, still so bashful even after fucking her for at least an hour. 

She slides back over Hyejins's body and trails kisses down her torso. "It's my favorite meal of the day." Yongsun continues, teasing. 

"Ah, Yongsun unnie, you're so cringy." Hyejin whines.

The eldest laughs as she settles on her stomach, admiring her handiwork. Hyejin's legs are bent and wide open, allowing Yongsun to take her all in. She's swollen and dripping from the thorough fucking she received. Her legs continue to shake, despite the few minutes reprieve Yongsun has so graciously allowed. Hyejin would have closed her legs and felt self-conscious if she had anything left to give. _Dear god Yongsun's mouth was a gift._

Yongsun's hands traced over her legs, causing Hyejin to jump. She wanted to protest, citing exhaustion and sensitivity but if Yongsun was just going to stare then Hyejin would take full advantage of the break.

In reality, this one of Yongsun's favorite things. She loved her girl like this, stretched out and on display. All that smooth, tan skin glistening from the workout Yongsun just gave her. Her sex sore and throbbing and Hyejin's body so receptive to every brush of Yongsun's fingers. Hyejin had always been the biggest tease, always too loud and too much. But as confident as Hyejin could be, Yongsun loved her underneath her. Her body tired and begging for both more and less. She always looked so hot but no one would ever understand just how sexy Hyejin was after Yongsun had her way with her. 

Her unnie admired her handwork. Hyejin's cunt clenching around nothing and the liquid seeping from her abused sex. Hyejin had laid her head down after ensuring no funny business was happening and Yongsun knew she would never tire of this sight. Hyejin completely blissed out and open and _hers_. Even now, as she gazed upon her lover, she felt her mouth beginning to water. Hyejin's shirt was still shoved up, her bare chest heaving with every breath she took. Her golden skin was flushed under the dawning morning light. They had gotten back from their schedule fairly late and it would probably be a good idea to get a little rest before they went back to work. 

But having Hyejin under her like this made Yongsun weak. She pressed her face to the side of Hyejin's leg, inhaling the scent that was emanating from her dripping core. Her whole body twitched and Yongsun couldn't help herself. Hyejin was laid bare before her, body shaking and flushing, just waiting to be fucked again. Yongsun breathed deeply, knowing how much she had taken out of Hyejin earlier and worried about overdoing it. But even so, as she looked down at Hyejin's glistening cunt, Yongsun felt her patience fading fast. She needed to taste her again. _Now_.

Unable to wait even once more second, Yongsun licked her soaking core, savoring the taste on her tongue.

The reaction was instantaneous. Hyejin whined breathily, desperately hoping Yongsun would take mercy on her. She knew full well that this would never be the case. "Yong-" Hyejin pleaded, her throat hoarse. Her body was overcome with tremors. Every brush of Yongsun's tongue felt seared into her skin. She was oversensitive and overworked, had come far too many times, and yet-

"Yong-" Hyejin repeated. Her plea was ignored and Yongsun smiled from her position, slurping down more of Hyejin as there was another flood of wetness from her cunt. She lapped at it greedily, and Hyejin moaned loudly, her sore muscles stretching at the pleasure that shot through her entire body. She arched for a few moments before Yongsun took mercy and moved away from the direct source to clean up the evidence of her arousal elsewhere. The sticky mess on her thighs allowed Hyejin another short break from the seemingly endless pleasure. 

"Please," Hyejin begged, not really knowing what she was begging for. Her body was opening itself up again. Receptive to the pleasure Yongsun so easily gave her. She knew how to play her body well, knew Hyejin's limits, and knew exactly how to push her. The sex had always been so rewarding, maybe that's why Hyejin felt unable to push her unnie away. 

Of course, Yongsun ignored her plea, chuckling lightly. Yongsun's tongue circle Hyejin's entrance. Hyejin shivered violently which added to Yongsun's smile. She took great pleasure in how boneless Hyejin was and Hyejin tried again. "Yon-" She cut herself off as Yongsun drove her tongue inside Hyejin. There was a surprised and strained groan as Yongsun flicked her tongue deeper and deeper. Hyejin's mind caught up soon enough and she protested weakly, "Yong-"

It was no use. Yongsun was too far gone as she wrapped her arms around Hyejin's shaking legs and pinned her to the bed, content to lay there all day with her tongue buried in Hyejin's cunt. She moaned pitifully as Yongsun swallowed more wetness that gushed from between her legs, another bolt of arousal sweeping over the younger woman almost painfully. 

Then, slowly, Hyejin relaxed into the hold, feeling the pleasure wash over her pleasantly once more and her hips began lifting to meet Yongsun's talented tongue. Yongsun sensed this change and drove three fingers deep within Hyejin, who cried out loudly in response. Hyejin’s whole body rocked with the pounding of Yongsun’s hand, the creaking bed barely audible under the loud groans of Hyejin’s pleasure. Yongsun needed to see her come, needed to feel it once more as Hyejin took and took the pleasure she offered. 

Hyejin's back snapped into an electric arch as the pleasure built to a crescendo, head flying back into the pillows with a low and raspy moan. Yongsun didn't let up, driving her fingers in deep as she felt Hyejin's desire drip down her hand. Her mouth closed around Hyejin's tender clit, pushing her further and further over the edge. Hyejin writhed on the bed, overcome by the pleasure, pulled taut as a bow under the onslaught. Desire rocketed through Hyejin's nerves as the orgasm overtook her and Yongsun moaned into her, unable to hold back her hunger to hear Hyejin come again and again. A pool of essence dripped from Hyejin's cunt, staining the sheets below her. 

Yongsun admired her silently, her hungry eyes drinking in Hyejin as she worked through the aftershocks. Afterward, she slipped out her fingers carefully. Her unnie grabbed the sheets and slipped them over the pair, wrapping Hyejin in her embrace.

The smaller woman settled against her, utterly exhausted. "Not- fair- I- didn't get-" Hyejin's words broke through her pants, lungs greedily gulping in air.

Her unnie laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Tomorrow," Yongsun promised. "Sleep now honey," she soothed, brushing some of the sweat-slicked hair from Hyejin's face. 

Hyejin's breathing had evened out before Yongsun had even finished her soft words. Yongsun smiled down at her before snuggling deeper into the sheets and let the rising sun warm the apartment as she fell into a content sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you want to, I've opened up a ko-fi account. I'm accepting commissions there if you want me to write something specific or if you want to buy me a coffee. Either way, I'll continue writing and I thank you for your support! Whether that's reading, leaving a kudos, leaving a comment, or leaving a tip.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/unassumingwriting


End file.
